


Afterglow

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Amileia snuggling.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



Amilyn nuzzles Leia, dragging her forehead down Leia’s cheek, over the bridge of her nose - back again. Pressing their foreheads together softly and holding space for each other. Gently shifting to graze noses, Amilyn presses a chaste kiss to Leia’s lips. 

Leia wraps her arm tighter around a Amilyn’s stomach, tilts her head slightly and breathes in the scent of Amilyn’s hair, floral and bright like spring, fitting for the violet color.

Leia’s fingers find the back Amilyn’s head and she rakes them through buoyant curls, pulling just enough to elicit a guttural growl, as their lips meet in earnest.


End file.
